Tips
All kind of simple ways to use Dr. GONZO's products to make your life better. Peppermash *Use as a drop-in replacement for salsa as a tortilla chip dip. *Enhance your liver & onions with a garnish of Peppermash *Use instead of pickle relish on hamburgers. *Make a quick dip by mixing with sour cream, or cream cheese, or make a sandwich spread by mixing with mayonnaise. Garlicmash *Lightly saute a tablespoon of Garlicmash in a skillet, then melt a stick of butter in the pan. BOOM! Instant garlic butter --Bradley Momberger *Perfect for all your scampi emergencies! Just slather on your shrimp and toss in the oven to bake. *Bake a layer of Garlicmash inside a loaf of Italian bread for the most insanely good garlic bread ever! Wazoo Juice *Put it on your tacos. Seriously, it's amazing. *Place foil on your grill, put tilapia filets on it, and when they have cooked the whole way through, add Wazoo Juice, salt, and pepper. They make the best fish tacos ever. --Kelly Momberger *No-bake wazoo juice pie: 1/2 cup wazoo juice, 1/2 cup lime juice, one tub Cool Whip, one can condensed milk. Pour in a pie shell and let it set up in the fridge. Yum! --Bradley Momberger *Shrimp on the flamin' barbie - Marinate large shrimp in Wazoo juice for about 15 minutes or so (any longer and the lime base may start to "cook" the shrimp). Place 4 or 5 on soaked wooden skewers, then grill on medium. About 3 minutes per side - Gumbogoblin *I use Wazoo Juice in my crab cakes recipe in lieu of worcestershire sauce. -Willwurk Fajurky *This statement has not been evaluated by the FDA, but some people consider Wazoo Juice an effective and essential cold remedy. Bradley Momberger 06:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Mustard Plaster *Use as pretzel dip. Snaps (the little crisscross grids) or little sticks are best. *Glaze your Easter ham with Mustard Plaster. Kamehamehamash *No Hawaiian Pizza (ham & pineapple) is complete without a dollop of Kamehamehamash on every slice. Habeneromash *Add a dash of the Habeneromash to your bloody mary for a unique kick. *Infuse butter or olive oil to add a little mystery heat to your dishes. One Hump Dry Rub *Start your barbecue rub (dry OR wet) with One Hump. Delicious on ribs! *Stick pats of butter under the skin of a flattened whole chicken, with salt and One Hump, before oven roasting. Good gravy! *Use to season roasted vegetables. Asparagus on the grill is especially good, as is eggplant. *Add to your flour dredge for fried chicken. *Superb onion strings: soak thin slices of onion in buttermilk, then dredge in flour, salt, and One Hump before frying. A-mazing! --Bradley Momberger Wild Beaver Rub *After a long night of beaver hunting, sprinkle some on your hash browns while you are cooking breakfast. Gumbogoblin *Mix a tablespoon into 1 lb ground beef for crazy good burgers *Sprinkle on pork chops, bake at 325. After about 15 minutes, add a LITTLE white wine and cover with foil. Cook until done. Fork tender and delicious. Smoke Isle Elixir *Stick in a quesadilla before frying for an extra kick --Bradley Momberger *Great on a cheesesteak or any sausage sandwich! *Mix in with cream of mushroom soup for a smoky sultry burn. Dragon Tearz *Substitute for all or part of the olive oil in any recipe to give it a little kick, goes great with grilled lamb and chicken. Scotch Bonnet Stew *Mix some Scotch Bonnet Stew with a bit of honey and toss with some chicken wings that have been coated with Dragon Tearz and grilled. Drunk Stunt Mustard *Spread Drunk Stunt Mustard on the inside of the crust and add a couple of spoonfuls to the egg mixture for a ham, bacon, or sausage quiche. Product combinations *Supermash, Garlicmash, and One Hump Dry Rub: the Holy Trinity of making seasoned meats (burgers, kebabs, sausages, chicken, pork, whatever!) --Bradley Momberger *One Hump Dry Rub and Wild Beaver Rub: We call it "Wally and the Beav," you'll call it delicious!